Zuri Ross
Zuri Ross is one of the main characters of Jessie. Zuri was adopted at birth from Africa. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. Personality Personality-wise, Zuri is the most loving, imaginative, yet sassy girl you will ever meet. She loves her siblings but also enjoys causing a little mischief as well. She is highly creative and imaginative and has a hard time separating fact from fiction, brought to light by her array of imaginary friends and pets. She often blames things on her brother, Luke. She has a very close-knit relationship with her older sister Emma Ross. She has a good brother-sister relationship with Ravi Ross. She also really wants a pony. She is always having fun if it is with a real person or pretend person. Appearance Zuri comes from an African background. She has curly black hair with dark skin and a very cute face. She is very fun to be around but never underestimate the power of Zuri. She can be seen constantly wearing frilly tutus and tiaras as well as different costumes varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different coversations with her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid. Character History Season 1 *In "New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevive who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the building. *In Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend. *In Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reaveals she likes country music. *In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. Trivia *Zuri is very sassy. *She has an imaginary friend named, Milly the Mermaid. *She mistook the word "Karma" for "Caramel" (Used Karma ). *her favorite toping on an ice cream is caramel (Used Karma ). *She blames Global Warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in Santa and the Easter Bunny. *Has beaten-up Bertram. *Has cable TV *She is in the 2nd grade (Star Wars) *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear. *Her name is the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri, except her name starts with an "S" and Zuri's name starts with a "Z". *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Sized Gecko" (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation) Category:Jessie Characters Category:JESSIE Category:Zuri Ross Category:Jessie Category:Trivia